Still waters run deep
by A93beach16
Summary: A short break in a beautiful village next to the beautiful coast of Japan didn't end up in anyway Kagome and her friends expected. What is the big mystery of this village? What do those dreamy men from the ocean want? Don't hold your head to long under water and keep swimming!


**~Still waters run deep~**

This is the story of the time I almost drown. ... It was some months ago. We were traveling along the beautiful coast of Japan. The sun was shining we haven't battle a single demon for weeks now. Well that is if you don't count the times I argued with Inuyasha. But as I was saying everything seemed perfect. Everybody were finally in good spirits, well everybody but Inuyasha. We all know how he is. We decided to stay a couple of days by the beach and enjoy this beautiful weather that was not often seen. It was a beautiful summer day. We didn't feel any demonic presence nor did I feel any fractions of the Shikon Jewel. We stumbled upon a village close in the vicinity. As we walked in it seemed like any other village. People were working the fields. Even in this salty environment they managed to grow vegetables. I was impressed. The people from this era were more skilled than I would have imagined. It got more impressive the further you walked into the village. They had gorgeous trees of a variety of fruits. "Something smells very wrong with this village" Inuyasha said growling deeply. He put his hands on the grip of Tetsusaiga. That was never a good sign. "But Inuyasha I don't sense anything" Miroku said and he turned to Kirara. "Do you sense something Kirara?" Kirara only purred and shook her head. So she didn't sense anything. "Inuyasha are you sure you think there is something wrong with this village? I mean this village looks just like any other village. Are you sure you are not just in a bad mood and don't want to stay in this village?" I asked. Maybe I shouldn't have said that because Inuyasha got pretty angry and just turned the other way. I see he was trying really hard not to start an argument and I innerly thanked him for that. Behind me I heard a collective sigh from everybody and I just kept walking too. We walked into an inn run by a very old couple. They looked at us and their faces changed. "Good afternoon, my good people. I was wondering if my friends and I could stay at your inn tonight. We are just mere travelers who are looking for lodging tonight." Miroku said. The couple didn't seem convinced. I think they didn't like demons or something because they kept staring at Inuyasha, Shippo and Kirara. "We have money to pay you. That's not an issue and our demon friends are harmless." I said. The couple looked at each other and nodded. "Well it is ok but you will stay in separate rooms as we don't have a room big enough to shelter all of you together." the old man said. He had one of the oldest, crackliest voices I've ever heard. I might guess illness struck him not to long ago and affected his vocal chords. The girls including Kirara followed the woman and the guys followed the man to their rooms. We got to our room and it was indeed not big enough for all of us to sleep comfortably away from each other but we could have managed to stay together. The old lady left us to our room but left us with some instructions and directions on how to get to the bathhouse. "Sango... I'm starting to think that Inuyasha was right anyway." I said. "What do you mean by that, Kagome? This place seems just fine." she said. She was right this place seemed fine but there was still something odd in the air. Like a big secret. "I can't really explain what is wrong with the place, but I am starting to sense what I think Inuyasha is sensing. We should in any case be cautious tonight." I said. I tried to put the eerie feeling off my mind and went and took a long bath. I haven't bathed in forever and it was really nice. Close to the end of my bath I felt a shiver go down my spine. I felt someone watching but I couldn't figure who, what and from where it was coming. A minute later Inuyasha walked in to the bathhouse and yelled my name. "In here" I said. He was quickly by my side. He blushed looking at me and turned around. "Get dressed. Are you all right?" he asked. Well to be honest I wasn't. I knew there was something wrong here for sure. "I'm fine now. But just a second ago there -" "there was something luring over you in here, wasn't it?" he said finishing my sentence, his senses still on edge. "Yeah it was right before you got in. I feel it too Inuyasha there is something here" I said while quickly getting dressed. I decided to wear a pair of pants and a blouse. For a summer's day it was a cool night and for some reason I didn't feel like wearing a skirt I felt everybody was looking at me and I didn't like the feeling. "Are you done?" Inuyasha asked me. I said 'yes' and we both walked out of the room to have dinner with each other. We walked to the dining room. It was a pretty modest room, nothing spectacular considering the size of the inn. We ate dinner and I have to admit it was really tasty. Eating something else than ramen and fish was very welcomed. After dinner everybody slowly walked back to their rooms, but not Inuyasha and I. We walked a little further to a wooden area. I could still sense the uneasiness he had. We sat on a big rock that had a view of the now black sea. "Kagome I don't know if you want to sleep tonight in your room but you have to be careful. Whatever is in the area is watching us. Even during dinner I felt this presence all around us. I can't figure out of it is a demonic one or a ghost. But I know it is powerful and is going to attack soon." he said. "But Inuyasha I could stay with you but if Sango nor Kirara are sensing it what do we do then? I can't leave them alone at the mercy of this _thing_. I promise you I will be careful I will sleep with my bow and quiver next to me and will make sure to emanate as much of my spiritual powers as possible so I can scare the presence away. That has proven effective in the past." I said. Inuyasha didn't seem too convinced. He sighed. "Okay I don't like this but I will have to trust you and Sango. Sleep with your bow and arrow in your hands but don't reveal your powers to them. We don't want them to know our strength or that you are a priestess. That draws too many attention every time" he said. I nodded in agreement and with a 'good night' we both walked back in silence to our rooms. I walked in and Sango was already in bed but surely was not asleep for as soon as I walked in she got back up. She had a mischievous look on her face. "Heey" I said. She smirked. "Heey.. Did you get your goodnight kiss?" she asked. Uggh I want to kill her right now. "No I didn't. We just talked." That look on her face didn't change. "Sango.. really. We talked about the presence that won't leave us alone. Sango please believe me. Inuyasha feels it and I feel it too. We were just planning on what strategy we would take." I said with pleading eyes. The look on Sango's face changed. I'm not so sure if she believes about the thing around this place but at least she believes that this was the only thing Inuyasha and I talked about. "I believe you. I will recommend you sleep with your bow and arrows close to you and I will do the same. Kirara, you too be careful and pay attention to any odd sound or smell around here. Understood?" Kirara meowed. "That is exactly what I was going to ask you to do. I already told Inuyasha that I would sleep with my weapons close at hand reach. I am relieved that you want to do the same. I hope Inuyasha talked to Miroku and told him to be prepared too." I said.

In the other room a similar conversation happened between Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha. For as Miroku was waiting to question Inuyasha the same way Sango interrogated me. "So you didn't try to hit on Kagome. I mean it is very beautiful around here. And we all know you two like each other" said Miroku. "Keh shut up, you lecherous monk. Not everybody is a hentai like you are. She and I talked battle strategy. Because unlike you she has tremendous spiritual powers and also feels that there is someone or something evil in this area." Inuyasha said. Miroku was somewhat offended by his words. Off course I had more innate power than Miroku but he was as clever a monk as any other monk. And for a while he was the one who could tell the difference between energy and called out the demons that were lurking around. I remember when I first got here I didn't feel any demonic energy. I couldn't even feel Inuyasha's even if we were sitting next to each other. As time passed and I gain more control over my powers my sensitivity grew for demonic energy and I am able to feel them now. So Miroku decided that Inuyasha was telling the truth and his face also changed and he sat up completely. "So what do we do now Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. "Well I told Kagome to be prepared and to not fall asleep unarmed. Whatever is around here hasn't attack yet and my theory is that it will strike but when we are at our weakest point. And that is when we are sleeping. For now that is the only plan I have. Do you have a better one?" Inuyasha asked. "Well no, I mean I can't sense anything at all this time and nor did Sango and the rest. So I guess your plan sounds good right now. Eventhough I would prefer us to all stay together in the same room." Miroku said closing his eyes for a minute. He frowned. "I guess this plan will have to do for now. The two who feels the demon both are with the ones who can't feel it. So if we are attacked tonight you can guide me to help you and Kagome could do the same with Sango and Kirara. In the meantime let's go to sleep. We need to rest and gain energy back if we are to battle tonight." said Miroku and went to bed. Inuyasha sat against the wall and closed his eyes too.

Sango and I went to bed to. But I couldn't sleep. Something was bothering me. It was a heavy feeling on my chest. I couldn't breathe well. After some struggling time I fell asleep. And before long I started dreaming. It was a very strange dream. I was on the cliff where Inuyasha and I sat earlier. But it was just before dawn. Looking in the now slowly turning purple horizon I could see the outlines of three magnificent ships. The ships that were know to be European ships. I remember I study them for my history tests some months ago. They were sailing towards the shore. They slowly stopped some meters away from the shore. For some reason I couldn't move from the cliff where I was standing. I saw the sailors putting the smaller boats in to the water and rowing to shore. It was beautiful. The humans stepped out of the boats and were slowly walking up the hill. In the front there was this tall man walking straight towards me. The closer he got the more beautiful he seemed. He seemed to be shining. He looked human but his glow wasn't. He had dark flowy hair. His eyes were definitely European. They were big and ocean blue. I almost could say that I had direct view into his soul. His skin was pail. He was tall and muscular. He had a simple white shirt on with black pants and boots. He seemed just like prince charming from those fairy tales. He walked up to me and bowed his head and grabbed my hand and kissed it. I was going to say something but no sound came out of my mouth. I was muted. He stood back up and went for a kiss. I couldn't move. I tried hard but nothing. He was getting closer and his face changed. He wasn't human but he was a demon a very terrifying scaly demon. I focused on my hand very hard and managed to move it and pushed him away with my powers. I suddenly felt the heavy feeling on my chest again and I still couldn't breathe I started screaming but no sound came out of my mouth still. And from somewhere I could hear Sango scream faintly and I was trying to scream back but still I had no voice. I finally woke up and I had a voice I was screaming and all over me lay this dark blue-ish snakelike water demon. It was choking me in my sleep. Sango was being held back by two other demons. Hiraikotsu was stuck in the wall on next to the door. I guess while I lay under this demon's spell, Sango was fighting these demons. Kirara lay motionless in the back of the room I guess she was attacked. When I finally became aware of everything I could also hear Miroku and Inuyasha fighting on the other side of the building. I could feel the power of Tetusaiga's windscar soaring around. "Let go of me" I demanded. The demon only hissed at me and squeezed tighter. As I was losing air I tried to frantically search for my bow and arrow but they were nowhere near. Before I passed out I saw Shippo running into the room attacking the demon with his fox fire and getting hit with the tail of one of the demons. After that everything went dark.

I woke up in a humid dark room. My clothes were soaking wet and I had trouble breathing. The small torch illuminating the room indicated that I was in some cell and the smell of fishy water and movement from the whole room - I panicked - meant that I was .. "I am on the ocean" I screamed. Yes indeed I was on a ship in the middle of the ocean. Thus the dream I had about the ships were actually true. They had me see them coming to shore. "Inuyashaa! Help mee !" I screamed. I was so afraid because I didn't know if my friends were safe. The last memories I had of them weren't the nicest ones. "I hope everybody is all right. For Kami's sake. Let them be all right" I said going through my knees.

Back at shore my friends were all right even if I didn't know it at the time. When the demons finally got what they wanted -me- they just pushed them over and rushed back to the sea. It was easy for them to do so because the village was filled with their demon magic and the humans were under their control. Later on I found out that the sea creatures ordered them to give us shelter until they would arrive and take whoever they wanted. So while the others were gathering that information I was still stuck on this ship and didn't know what the demons wanted from me. I tried to get out but to no vain. The cell was locked and there were no keys in site. "I wonder how long I have to stay here. What do these people want from me?" My question stayed unanswered for many hours. I was hungry and dizzy and getting weaker and colder by the hour. I wasn't sure how much longer they would keep me down here but I had to keep it together. Inuyasha would get pretty angry at me if I slack off. I mean I already did by falling asleep and under their spell but I don't need to make it any worse. I felt a tear roll down my cheeks. My head hung low. I felt very lonely and useless. Some more hours passed and I felt somebody opening a door to this room. It was the same demon who captured me. He had a tray of food in his hands. "I see you are awake now. I must ask for your forgiveness. I know this room doesn't suit you but because I don't want you to escape I was forced to have you down here." he said using his dreamy and sweet baritone voice. I almost believed he was human but then the memory of what he truly was kept me in check and I was not about to be fooled twice. "Who are you and what do you want with me?" I asked. I sounded more secure than I actually felt. The demon smirked. His eyes flickered from blue to yellow, back to blue. "Do you want to know the truth? We have been looking for you. We are demons from far away and even from that far we have heard of you and your friends. The priestess who possesses great powers and the pearl that can make any demons wish come true. I want you to be my slave and hand me the jewel of four souls" the demon hissed. I had to admit I was in a weird way flattered that my powers and name were know to demons even as far as Europe but it scared me even more that there are demons coming from even further away than China and Japan to get their hands on the jewel. "Now priestess hand me the jewel!" the demon demanded. "I am NOT sorry to inform you that I don't have the Jewel. The jewel has been broken in hundreds of pieces and I don't have any. You were so hasty to kidnap me that you haven't even noticed that the Jewel fragment I posses was not in my hands but in the hands of another" I said looking triumphally at him. It wasn't the exact truth. I just forgot my bottle of shards in my yellow bag. But dumbo over here forgot to check the whole place. I just hope Inuyasha and the rest found the shards in my bag. I need Miroku to keep it pure for as long as possible because in the hands of Inuyasha it will taint black with demonic energy. This is a complicated matter but it will be fixed. Kirara and Shippo can fly so my friends will come for me soon. The demon who was furious threw the tray with food on the ground in front of me and left. So now I made him angry and I won't eat anytime soon I guess. After what I later was told it was two days the demon came back with water. He gave it to me and ordered me to drink it. I was afraid it might have been poison or something but I knew if I didn't hydrate myself soon I might die. It was bad enough I stank badly I wasn't about to pass out and not be in control of my body and be at their mercy. So I drank it. The fluid hurt my throat but was soothing at the same time. He said that dinner would be ready and that I should get ready. He ordered two female demons to come and get me and take me to a bath place. They brutally threw clean water and cut me out of my clothes. I felt so ashamed. After I was thoroughly cleaned they made me wear an undergarment, a smock a corset and a dress with long puffed sleeves. It was obvious these pieces of clothes were from the early sixteen century. The dress was uncomfortable and all the layers of clothes made it really hard for me to move quickly. The corset was really tight so I wasn't breathing well either. I was not sure what these demons were thinking but it seemed that they were making me one of their own. I was still too weak because I haven't eaten anything for about three days now and barely drank some water. I was not so sure if I would make it out alive. Inuyasha and the other weren't here yet. And they never take so long to find me. But maybe this is different. It's the ocean. These are demons from another continent maybe we are too far away. Maybe they .. they are injured or even worse.. I gasped… "Maybe they are death" I whispered. My eyes filled up with tears that I tried to hold back. Then one of the demonesses told me to follow them. I did without looking up though. I couldn't hold my tears. I silently cried all the way to the deck of the ship. I dared to look up and my fears came true. I was in the middle of the ocean. I hold a scream back. I couldn't believe the predicament I was in. What was going to happen to me? Where they going back to Europe? Am I going to spend the rest of my life a slave to these demons? Oh God I need your help. I need weapons. I need to go back to Inuyasha. I took a deep breath and my core filled up with determination. I am going back home. I followed the demon to the bowsprit of the ship. On it was that demon standing there looking pensively at the horizon. He turned around. The other demonesses bowed and walked away. I turned to look at them leave and saw that not too far away two other ships were sailing somewhat close behind. The demon slowly walked closer to me. I could feel his demonic energy and I turned back to face him. I will not show fear. "Priestess, tell me what is your name" he said in a calm and seemingly polite way. I knew he was just pretending. No demon had good manners. I just glare at him. He smiled faintly. "Forgive my manners. I brought you here so I shall introduce myself first. My name is Christian and I am the captain of these three ships. Priestess now please tell me, what is your name?" he asked. I glared at him for five seconds I think. "Kagome.." I said with a stone cold voice. "Ahh Kagome you say. It is a very pretty name. I have never encounter a woman of your country before. You see I wanted to get you and of course the Jewel for myself when I first heard that the Jewel of four Souls returned to earth. I quickly called my men to set sail to these waters to find you. And it was no easy task. After months of sailing and other months of waiting I finally have you here. I am saddened that you don't have the jewel with you but we will find a way to gather all of the shards back. But for now having you is a great advantage. Let's go have dinner and talk our future plans together. We are going to travel far. Until we get to the continent and so restock everything and plan a new strategy on how to collect all the fragments of the jewel." He said. He sounded calm and happy and really looked human. His human eyes were very beautiful I must admit. But the image of his true self still haunts me and helps me remember him for what he truly was. Otherwise I might have gotten under his spell again by now. He walked me to the back of the ship were his cabin was. I was starting to get afraid of what he may try to do while we were in there. I was at a very fragile state at that moment and could probably not defend myself. But if I disobeyed anything right now I might die sooner than everyone would want to. His cabin was nice. There was a table set nicely in true baroque style. Demons came in with a banquet of food. They made a nice meal and put everything down. Then they left. This Christian pointed me to the chair and I sat down. He sat himself across the table and poured some wine. "Drink eat, you haven't had a proper meal in days" this Christian said. I was not so sure of what was going on. What does he want from me? He is not being the typical demon. Afraid for my life I did as told and drank some wine and had a bite of the meal prepared. Drinking and eating was still very painful. But I needed my strength so much at that moment. What lay ahead I wasn't prepared for it. I have lost too much weight at that point and I had no weapon to defend myself. So the only thing I could do is play submissive and hope for the best and wait for my friends to come. After dinner Christian gallantly offered his hands and we walked outside of his cabin to the deck. Night had fallen and everything was black but the very bright stars in the sky and some lighten torches. I allowed myself to roam the sky and waters in look of my friend's demonic energy but it was in vain. The only demons in the vicinity were the ones on the three ships and some merpeople in the water. I sighed. I turned around and looked straight in the eyes of my kidnapper. "What do you want from me?" I asked. He smirked. His face darkened and his eyes glowed red. "I want you for myself. You are exquisite woman. You are full of power and which human doesn't want and obedient powerful woman next to them. You are the protector of the sacred Jewel. I feel your immense power even in the fragile state you are. And I want to take every advantage of your powers – He looked from top to bottom at me with a sinister look – and your body". He said. "First you are not human, second –" I hadn't had time to finish and the demon threw himself on me. Trying to kiss my neck and my lips, I was powerless he was using his supernatural strength to pin me to the balcony. I felt him ripping my skirt as he was trying to take advantage of me. I was seriously panicking. I didn't know what to do. _Inuyasha please help me. HELP ME!_ And I managed to get an arm freed and pushed the palm of my hands in his face. And it happened again. I pushed him away with my spiritual powers. He fell some meters back. I was panting. At that point he got so furious he transformed again. "Wench, nobody rejects me or dares to attack me and thinks will survive afterwards. You will be mine or you will die tonight" he exclaimed. I was prepared to die. No lowly demon will take advantage of me. "I prefer to burn in the depths of hell itself before I let someone like you touch me." The demon launched at me with incredible speed. He opened his jaws and was about to bite me. I stood my ground prepared to fight or die trying. _I will not coward down. If this is my destiny I will accept it without hesitation_. Right before he pierced his fangs into my shoulders I moved. He bit the wooden balcony and destroyed it. "Wench don't move you are only stalling on your death." He said. "Who said I was going to let you kill me? You don't know who you are messing with pall!" I shouted back. I need to find some kind of weapon. Let it be a bow and arrows or a sword. Amid all the commotion the other demons on this ship and the two other ships started gathering on the decks. Curious about what was happening they all came and see if their master would need some kind of help. They all were transformed and had weapons in their hands. I quickly scanned the demons weapons and none of them had my preferred weapon of choice. I was in real trouble now.

At the shore my friends were desperately trying to find a way to get to me. They didn't have a boat now and Kirara couldn't carry us all. She normally could but she is hurt right now. So they needed the help of Hachi. The temple of master Muchin where he is staying was days away and they couldn't go there and comeback on time. They were wasting daylight as Inuyasha would say. "DAMN IT. WE NEED TO RESCUE KAGOME NOW!" Inuyasha was screaming. He was fuming and scared. The others haven't bothered to calm him down because they were as worried about me as Inuyasha was. "Sango help me think of something. How do we get airborne with Kirara hurt? We need to find a way to save Kagome and fast. I too am losing my patience. This is the second day since Kagome's abduction and we don't know if she is alive or to what purpose did those water demons take her with them", said Miroku. Sango was worried and understood him correctly. She knew if Miroku and herself didn't think of a plan fast they wouldn't get anything. Inuyasha was in no condition to think of a plan as he was overtaken by emotion. "We can't get there by boat, we would get attacked by those demons. It is their territory" said Sango. They were right. The water is their territory. They were dangerous and different from the demons we have encountered. They stayed like that for the rest of the day Sango and Miroku staring at the horizon and Inuyasha walking restlessly up and down. Shippo tended Kirara's wounds. They sat and watched as the sun set. Despair growing as the dark depths of the night made its appearance once more. Ears pinned to his head Inuyasha let himself fall on the ground sighing as if his soul was leaving his body. The others could only stare at him as he started to lose hope. Kirara who was now resting on Sango's lap meowed and jumped of her laps and started walking towards Inuyasha. She walked around him and sat right in front of him. "What is it Kirara?" Kirara just purred at Inuyasha. Inuyasha gave her a faint smile at her sweet face. He placed his hand upon her head and pats her. He understood. "I know you want to go but you are hurt. Kagome would get very angry at us if we sent you injured in battle but thank you. I'll rescue her. Now go and rest some more." Inuyasha said. Kirara walked towards him and curled up against him, trying her best to comfort him. As those two were just starting to get cozy Kirara jumped. She's wasn't hissing or growling but she just kept staring at the tree line that came all the up to the water. The wind picked up and he caught the smell of what Kirara was sensing. Inuyasha stood up and faced the tree line like Kirara was. "What's up Inuyasha what are you two sensing?" Miroku said while he and the rest of the group stood up. From the small forest came a beautiful woman walking slowly. It was none other than Kikyou. Inuyasha didn't know what to say or to do. The last thing he expected was to see her here so far away from home. "What do you want? It is very unlike you to walk towards my friends and I like that." Inuyasha was very annoyed and taken aback by her presence. "I see you are not in the best of moods. Is it because the girl isn't with you?" Kikyou asked all too casually. "Kagome was abducted by some sea demons from another continent but we can't get to them because we can't get airborne" Shippo said jumping on the shoulders of Inuyasha. Kikyou glanced at the sea and returned her gaze and stared at Shippo. "I see… Well I will help you" Kikyou said coolly. Out of the woods came a lot of soul collectors flying. One grabbed the bow and quiver from Kikyou's hand and the rest wrapped themselves around Inuyasha and he was lifted from the ground and headed towards the open sea. "Wait Kikyou what are you doing and why?" Inuyasha's voice was distant. His question remained unanswered as Kikyou gave a last glance at him and the rest. She turned around and walked away without saying a word. Inuyasha flew the whole night. He was very on edge trying to sniff the demons or I. He couldn't see anything and relied solely on his ears, nose and the soul collectors. He was very surprised by Kikyou's presence but very thankful that she decided to help him find me. Inuyasha knew Kikyou has tried to kill me more than once in the past. He noticed that the soul collectors weren't flying aimlessly but they seem to know where they were going. He wondered if Kikyou knew more or felt the presence of those demons even from this great distance. He sighed and tried to put the focus on the task ahead. He needed to figure out how to get me back. The soul collectors had to survive this battle to take them both back to shore. He looked ahead. "Kagome, you just hang there. I am on my way. Don't die on me" he said looking at the horizon. Dawn was setting in. The skies were changing color and Inuyasha took a deep breath. He hoped to reach the ships and get me back before dusk. He was mentally preparing himself for battle. But he knew he was still far away from me and was getting anxious. He didn't have any idea what I was going through or what he was going to get himself into.

In the meantime I was eating dinner and now running around in a huge dress. If the situation wasn't so grave it would seem so comical. The expression 'a damsel in distress' was so fitting to my current situation. I ran towards to back of the deck and turned around. The demon slowly made his way towards me. I could see in his eyes his strong desire to see me dead. I looked over my shoulder and saw the water. It was a crazy idea. In this dress and from this height I would hit the water as I would hit a solid floor. I inwardly sighed. I had very little choice but I was not going down without a fight. "So scaly I thought you were stronger. I mean I am at a total disadvantage right now and you still can't do a thing" I was just babbling trying to buy time. _Oh Inuyasha where are you? Please save me!_ "Pathetic demon, you don't know who you are messing with. You forget I am Kagome, and I am no idle threat." My voice soared over the open ocean. That is not even possible but I was so sick of running and being the victim. It has been days. I was sick of being the damsel in distress. My heart was rising as fast as my reiki. I felt this strong desire to live to fight, to fight for my life and my freedom. I was going to battle this demon with my bare hands. In a past life I could do it with ease. In this life it is still possible. _Common girl get yourself together. Inuyasha will be annoyed if you don't. _Christian launched his self at me. I dodge his attack and wrapped my hands around its neck. I had all the intention to blast his head off. My hands were burning but before I did any damage I felt the wind get knocked out of me. I flew a couple of meters and fall on my back. "You pathetic human, you have no power, no weapons and you dare to defy me? You are a dumb wench. Now stay still so I can kill you quickly" he said angrily. I was trying to get on my feet. My back now ached very much. The demon came back after me and I dodged his attack but his tail hit my side and I was thrown against the railing. I turned to face him. In that instant I gave up. I was bleeding from my side. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and prepared for the last blow. I felt something else jumped in front of me. I opened my eyes and saw a familiar red clad boy holding the demons neck back with his right hand. Inuyasha pushed him back and turned around. "Kagome are you ok?" he asked. I was relieved. "Oh Inuyasha" I just hugged him so hard "I missed you. Thank you for coming to get me" I said. Inuyasha hugged me a bit tighter and let go of me. He looked at me with a certain resolve or feeling, I couldn't tell and quickly turned around to face the now crowd of demon. In the periphery of my vision I saw the other demons from the other ships jumping in the water. "O my .. Inuyasha more demons are coming onto this ship" I shrieked. "Just calm down I am here now. Take this." He said handing me a bow and a quiver full of arrows. "Inuyasha these are not mine" I said. "Just take them ask questions later" he said. Inuyasha wasted no time and unsheathed Tetsusaiga. "Now bastard you are going to pay to take what is _mine_ from me. You hurt her. You will die today" he said. '_Mine' _that simple word made my heart skip a beat. Christian started to laugh really hard and the rest of the demons started laughing too. "What is yours? Half-breeds don't posses anything. I claimed the human as mine. She would have been my slave for the rest of her pathetic life if she had cooperated and obeyed me. But now you will both die. You are on my ship and the water is our domain, fool." The demon said. The demons began roaring and growling validating and supporting their leader. "Keh, you are nothing but overgrown fish. I will cut you down with my Tetsusaiga and grilled you over a fire and have your nasty flesh for dinner." Inuyasha spitted on the ground. "Half-breed I hope your strength matches that foul mouth of yours." Christian said. "Inuyasha let's do this quick. I want to go back to shore and to the rest" I said. "Get ready to fight then." he said. And I saw the windscar swirling around Inuyasha's blade. He ran towards the hoard of demons and unleashed his windscar. Some demons got hit by the blast but most of them disappeared and reappeared again surrounding us. "What the hell –" Christian broke him off. "I told you this is my ship and is filled with my dark magic. My demons know all its secrets and the ship protects them" he said. _No, that can't be true. _"What do we do know, Inuyasha?" "We keep fighting." He responded. Two demons jumped at the same time. One from my side and one in front of Inuyasha. "Kagome!" I was quick. I fire an arrow and purified the demon instantly. I quickly notched a second arrow and aimed at the other demons who had followed the first. These two also disappeared at the contact of my arrow. Inuyasha was busy fighting the other demons some meters farther away. The battle dragged on and on. Everytime Inuyasha tried to use his windscar or the adamant barrage the demons hid themselves in the walls of the ship. Two demons jumped at me at the same time. I used the bow to hold them back. It pushed them back a little. I had to be careful I was once again held up against the railing of the ship. It was really dark. The moon made its bright appearance, giving me good visibility. The ship looked very sinister in the moonlight. It seemed as if the ships true form appeared at night. The demons jumped again and before I could grasp what was going on I heard Inuyasha scream my name and felt my body hit the cold hard water.

I was disorientated by the fall. The sea was violent and the waves covered my head. I couldn't breathe and didn't know which way was the surface. I started swimming and I noticed I was under the ship. I panicked I needed to get away from underneath the ship and swim fast. I was suffocating. I kept swimming but felt the panic from my body as it started to really lack oxygen. Suddenly I felt something wrap around me. It quickly pulled my from under the ship and towards the surface. Once out of water and in the air I noticed they were three soul collectors. "What is going on?" I heard myself say. They brought me back on the deck next to Inuyasha. "Kagome are you ok?" he asked. "Yes" I managed to say. I was still trying to catch my breath. I almost drowned. "I lost many arrows" I said. "But you still have some left. Those are enough. Kagome, help me here. We need to find the source of this magic spell and destroy it. Such powerful magic spell can't be hold up just with free will. "I was locked up for days. I got out today. I don't know how to find it. We need Miroku. He would know." I said. I felt really useless. I supposedly have spiritual powers but I can't manage to control or use it as Miroku or Kikyou can. _Kikyou_… The soul collectors. I turned around "Can you guys find anything?" I asked them. They are very cunning and sensitive to magic as well as spiritual energy and demonic energy. They started to fly around. In the meantime we kept fighting. Inuyasha jumping and swinging Tetsusaiga around, he looked just like a red ball of fire moving up and down the mast of the ship. "Windscarrr" he conjured his swords wind power midair. But again nothing happen to the demons or the ship. He was getting back down and Christian jumped. "Inuyasha NOOOOO!" The demon bit Inuyasha in the shoulder and they both fell in the ocean. "Inuyasha, Inuyashaaa" I couldn't see him. But I didn't have time to worry. The other demons continued their attack. I fought at the best of my abilities. I pushed two off me. But a third attacked me from behind me ripping the corset apart and digging his claws deeply in my right shoulder. They pain was instantly gone. I couldn't even feel pain. I needed Inuyasha back I would lose the battle alone. And then I remembered. In his cabin on the nightstand, there was this one small statue of an angel. It cries blood. "Why didn't I notice it before.. No I didn't because it wasn't there. It is a vision" I noticed I fell when my face hit the hard floor. My body was numb. It wasn't responding. "Priestess you have been poisoned. Your body is paralyzed." The demon laughed. The others were cheering him on. I was getting weaker and I noticed the gush of blood coming from me. I had no time to waste. Inuyasha needs me. I got up to the surprise of everybody. I wasn't sure what my body was doing. It was acting on its own accord. I felt myself firing arrows, running, fighting like a true warrior. My body was running towards the cabin. I opened the door. And the statue was there, crying a river of blood. I noticed the blood dripping from my shoulders was being sucked into the floor. And the angel kept crying even more. I understood. My body was moving because of the ships will. It feeds itself on blood. I am becoming one with the ship. Damn it. I can't. I was fighting my body's desire to fuse and be one with the ship. "This spell will not get the better of me" I heard myself say. I grabbed one arrow and tried to notch it to my bow. The room started spinning I steadied myself and aimed at the angel. My vision started to get blurry. _No, not now. Fight it Kagome. Inuyasha needs you. _I shot my arrow. The last thing I saw it was piercing the heart of the statue and the room changing. I woke up again I looked at my surroundings. The ship looked wrecked and demon-like. The spell has been broken. "How long have I lied unconscious here?" I tried to stand up. My shoulder was still hurting but bleeding less. The floor was covered with my blood. The ship no longer drained the blood. I stood up and turned around. To see the angel – no longer a statue- with now an arrow pierced right in her heart. "Thank you" she said. She disappeared and with that the barrier around me. Suddenly I could hear screaming and growling outside. "Kagome are you ok?" I manage to hear Inuyasha say between all the grunting and growling. I slowly walked outside. "Inuyasha I am fine" I said. He looked at me and then kept fighting. The demons were fighting even more fearsome than before. They didn't have the protection of the ship anymore. Inuyasha is still wet and is bleeding from his shoulder. "Kagome you are hurt – Adamant Barrage" he said and jumped back by my side. "I will be fine, I can still fight. How did you get out of the water?" I asked. "You broke the spell. The demon sprung back on deck, trying to fix what you did" He said with a triumphant look on his face. He jumped back and kept attacking the demon. "Half demon, how dare you attack us and how dare you kill my men" one of the demons yelled. In the moonlight I could see the damage that Inuyasha has inflicted on the ship. Another windscar and the mast fell down breaking the ship down. The other two ships got damaged to by the adamant barrage. But they were still many demons to fight. I think Inuyasha was careful not to sink the ships. I manage to fire some of my arrows but I was in too much pain. I noticed that Christian was still alive and fighting Inuyasha. "Half demon you will die" he said. "Keh you have been saying this for hours now, you stupid excuse of a demon" Inuyasha snapped back. And the demon stopped mid attack. He took a step back and started laughing. I felt it. His demonic energy was rising. He was going to attack. The ball of demonic energy in front of him grew large. The other demons took a step back. They obviously knew what was going to happen. Inuyasha took a step back and steadied himself. The windscar swirling around his blade. Christian unleashed that ball of demonic energy with a loud scream. Inuyasha jumped swung his sword "Backlash wave". The demonic energies collided forming tornados of the combined energies going towards Christian and the other demons. They were disintegrated within seconds and destroying the ship too. Their screams kept echoing for seconds against the remaining of the magic barrier that now has lifted completely. "This nightmare is finally over" Inuyasha said. He sheathed Tetsusaiga and walked to me. "It is over" he said looking at me. "Common let's go home" he said. He hugged me tight "Au" He apologized. But then as we finally relaxed the ship started to collapse quickly. We were falling. I screamed as we were falling but suddenly we were not falling anymore. The soul collectors picked us both and wrapped themselves around us. They started the long journey back to shore and our friends. I snuggled myself in Inuyasha's arms. "I am so happy it is over" I said. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Right now I couldn't be better" I said. He smiled. "By the way that dress is very ugly" he said "I prefer your normal clothes or a kimono. This" – He grabbed some of the strands of the dress –"is way too overdone and hurts my eyes." "I know but this can be very pretty too" I said. "Keh, please it is very ugly and you could barely run in it" he said. I rolled my eyes. "Inuyasha stop it, will you. You made your point YOU think the dress is ugly. YOUR taste! You ruin everything." He sighed and I smiled back at him thanking him. We stayed like that until we reached the shore the next day.

_The end_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my second story. The inspiration for this story came from a dream I had a couple of months ago. I wanted it to be a very short story but my imagination carried me away. I hope you guys enjoy it. I would like you guys to review it too. I would love tips on how to improve my writing skills.**

**Thank you all and happy holidays!**


End file.
